xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Brainy Smurf
He is one of the main characters of the Smurfs comic books and the Smurfs cartoon show Biography Brainy causes a lot of problems for the Smurfs sometimes. This is mostly because all he does is make things worse. An example is when he forced everyone to be so quiet, that not even a needle can drop, only because Papa Smurf wanted some peace and quiet to get some sleep. He went so far to make everything quiet, he cast a sound-proof barrier around the village that made no sound get in or out, but this also prevented anyone else from entering. He also believes that he is smarter than everyone else and that he should be in charge. Sadly, most of his ideas go wrong, and he usually finds a scapegoat for the mishaps he causes. His heart, however, is always in the right spot; in the The Smurfs And The Book That Tells Everythingadventure he uses "The Book That Tells Everything" to benefit the others and when - thanks to a dam break - he and Baby Smurf were stranded on a little sliver of land in the torrent. Brainy asked the book for help and it responded by telling him that it was too important and that he should give up Baby. Enraged by that prospect, Brainy tossed the book into the river before grabbing Baby and swimming to the shore. *"It was awful Papa Smurf, that miserable book actually told me to sacrifice Baby Smurf." - Brainy after reaching the shore saving his own life and that of Baby, thus showing that whatever his flaws, when push comes to shove, he actually knows the right thing to do. In the comic book version of "King Smurf", Brainy was also the first to protest against the jailing of Jokey Smurf, saying to the others that good old fashioned reasoning would show King Smurf the error in jailing Jokey. He went into the castle and started a lecture about how humor shouldn't be considered a crime and that there really was no reason for Jokey to be jailed and that he and the other Smurfs with him didn't agree with the jailing...which led to Brainy being thrown out of the castle and the other Smurfs deciding that a good old fashioned riot would work far better than reasoning. Trivia *Before Grandpa Smurf, Nanny Smurf, and the "non-canonical"Narrator Smurf appeared, Brainy was the only Smurf who needed glasses. *Despite Brainy being a very common character in the show, he is one of the most least liked Smurfs, basically the Butt Monkey of the village. *Brainy, along with Papa Smurf and Hefty Smurf appeared in the 1990 drug prevention TV video, Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue. *Danny Goldman reprised the role of Brainy Smurf for some adult-level "non-canonical" Smurf segmentson Robot Chicken. *Brainy's hair color is red, as indicated by the incredibly long beard he had grown from using a magical hair tonic in "Symbols Of Wisdom". *Despite being so arrogant and self-centered, Brainy always wants and seek to be respected by the other Smurfs. He would go so far as to use magic to make himself strong to take back their food from Bigmouth, and also risking his life to save a wildcat to prove that he lives up to his word, only to lose consciousness after that. *In the 2011 movie, Brainy Smurf is depicted with freckles. The only other Smurf, character depicted with freckles is Sassette in the comic books. *Brainy Smurf was voiced by Fred Armesin, known for being on Saturday Night Live, in the live-action film. *The only thing Smurfette hates about Brainy more than his endless speaking, is when all the other Smurfs are mean to him. This goes to show Smurfette is one of the few Smurfs who likes him more no matter how much talking he does. *The glass on Brainy's glasses is made from the magic sand of the Sandman. *Brainy Smurfs gets sea sick easily. *In the cartoon version, at least, although the Smurfs get really annoyed by Brainy and always throwing him out of the village, they still seem to care about him. Examples such as in "Smurfette's Sweet Tooth" when Brainy was turned into a candy statue, the Smurfs seemed concerned. Also in "Essence of Brainy", they ended up not liking the 'nicer, less annoying' Brainy, and they worked to get the old Brainy back. They love him, though that doesn't mean they have to like him. *In the original French version of the comics, Brainy's name translates into "Smurf with Glasses". At the time, this name was more appropriate than his English name, as his "intelligence" was mostly in his mind and he was not really smart. Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Magic Users Category:Political Leaders Category:Perverts Category:Smurfs Category:Author Category:Apprentice Category:Blind Category:The Smurfs Universe Category:Students Category:Aerokinesis Category:Male Category:Sleep Walkers Category:Scientists